Just Call My Name
by beffypoo
Summary: This story takes place two years after Eyes in the Dark. This new case is a case of life and death. Will the SPR team be able to work with their new member? Will they be able to save the family that is under attack? Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. The only thing that I own is the characters that I make up. I have college papers to write, it may take a few weeks to update sorry
1. C1: New Members

C1: New Members

~Mai Dreaming~

_ Mai was alone in the darkness once again. Turning around, Mai tried to see where she was; however, the darkness blocked the view of her surroundings. In the distance, Mai could hear pleads for help. Tears trailed down her face as she covered her ears, trying to block out the noises. After what felt like a lifetime, the noise quickly stopped happening. Standing in front of her was an angel. The angel's lips moved, but a clap of thunder, making Mai to jerk awake, drowned out the words._

~End of Dream~

A thick layer of clouds that threaten to rain anytime covered the sun. The wind violently blew vacillating around the town, and thunder sounded off in the distance. No one in their right mind would be out on a day like this except the two people walking side by side down the street. One was a woman and the other was a man. She was medium height with long brown hair, which had a slight wave to it. He, on the other hand, was quite tall; however, his hair was the color black, and it was long enough to allow for it be in a single braid, that trailed down his back. The woman looked up at the person beside her with her emerald green eyes and asked, "How much farther is this building?"

Smiling, the man answered, "We're almost there. It should be just around the corner." The pair turns the corner to see the building of their destination. The building seemed to loom over the buildings that surrounded it.

"It feels like there was something demonic there, but it feels almost completely gone," the woman said as they made their way into the building.

Shaking his head as he turns his blue eyes towards her, the man said, "Now none of that. Let's not scare our new team."

"Oh! You're no fun!" The woman said as they entered the building. They pair quickly made their way up the stairs that lead to the main office. The woman not stopping to knock opened the door and went inside. Shaking his head, her partner entered in after her.

The banging of the door startled Mai awake. Noticing the two people standing there looking at her, Mai stood up to welcomed them. "Welcome to SPR! How may I help you?" Mai asked as she bowed to them.

"May I have some tea?" She looked at Mai, before turning around to yell, "Naru get out here! You called us here; at least you could be waiting for us!" The woman yelled as she moved to sit one of the couches that surrounded a small coffee table.

A door to the woman's right opened up and out came Lin from his office. "Mai is there a problem?" Lin asked as his eyes fell on to the person sitting on the couch.

"Hello Lin!" The woman said as she gave him a small hand wave.

Lin looked at the woman, as her partner moved to stand behind her. "Miss, do I know you?" Lin asked as Naru left his office.

"No, but I know all about you. So Naru, why did you call us?" The woman asked as Mai sat the tea down that she made.

Naru looked at the woman and said, "I'll tell you when the rest of the team gets here."

"Well shoot! You're no fun!" The woman said as she took a drink of her tea. Naru moved around one of the couches to sit across from her. The team slowly trickled in one by one.

Mai, eying the person standing behind the woman, asked him, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, thank you." The man said as put a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman looked up. It looked like they were just looking at each other; however, through their thoughts they had a silent talk.

_~Mind talk between the woman and man~_

_ "Be careful around these people. And remember do not give away the name of your angel, or it could end badly," The man warned her._

_ Smiling at him, she replied, "I know. I promise not to speak the angel's name."_

_~End of mind talk~_

Naru cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is here, let us me introduce the two new members of SPR: Marcus and Roma," Naru said as he pointed to each one" in turn. The people in the room gave their names, and what they could do.

"So, what are you guys abilities?" Ayako asked her as she crossed her arms.

Roma looked back at Marcus as he nodded. Clearing her throat, Roma stated, "I'm a Holy Vessel."

"So you're a Holy Vessel. What is a Holy Vessel?" Mai asked with interest.

Laughing, Roma turned towards Mai as she answered, "A Vessel is a person that can invite something into them, and they thing can use their body as a home until they are done with what they have to do. However, there are two different types of Vessels: Holy Vessels and Demonic Vessels. I am what you would call a Holy Vessel. A Holy Vessels allows God's angels to enter their body, and they can use the body to perform their duties. It is nothing like a spirit medium. Vessels do not to contact spirits that have not moved on. We are there to battle the forces of evil and destroy anything that will become demonic."

"Okay, so what does Marcus do then?" Ayako asked before Mai could.

Marcus nodded at Roma, giving her permission to tell them. "Marcus is a Guardian of the Vessel." Roma answered as she sat her teacup down, and lend back against the couch.

"What is a Guardian of the Vessel?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, Roma answered him, "Yes it is just like the tittle says. He is my guardian. He is there to protect my body when I start the process of becoming a warrior angel. He also makes sure that nothing can get me when I am in human form. You see, Vessels are very weak in human form. Most of the time a Vessel will not make it to see their fifteenth birthday. They die because either they killed in human form, or their body becomes to week to support normal body function or the power of the angel. I was not suppose long enough to see my seventh birthday because my body was really week; however, as you can see I lived passed that, and made it past the age of fifteen. It was all because of Marcus. His mentor assigned him to me at a young age due to my weak body. He has proven to be the best Guardian of the Vessel, time and time again."

"Okay now that the introductions are done we have a new case coming in." Naru said as Lin handed him a file. After a few minutes, a husband and wife with their five year old daughter walked into the office.

The man cleared his throat before introducing himself, "Hello, I'm Jacob Lightwood, this is my wife, Lisa Lightwood, and our daughter, Mollie. I'm the one that called earlier this morning about needing your help.


	2. C2: Welcome to Hell House

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter. I am a college student that is majoring in English, so it has been paper after paper for me. I will try to up date again soon; however, if my work load becomes heavy again, then it could be a couple of weeks before I can post again.**

C2: Welcome To Hell House

The team looked at the family for a second, before Mai jumped up and offered them a seat. "I'll go and make some more tea. Would you like some?" Mai asked the guess as they took the seat. They nodded, before turning to the rest of the team. They quietly waited for Mai to rejoin them, before starting the meeting.

Naru sat down the file that he was reviewing as he cleared his throat. "Why do you need our help?" Naru asked the family.

"I fear for my family... my daughter and my wife. We just moved into our new house and everything just went mad. We didn't have a problem until we moved into that house," the husband said as he ran his hand over his tired looking face.

Lin nodded as he wrote some notes down. Looking up at the husband, Lin asked, "What has happened since you moved into your new house?"

"Well the first night nothing really happen. We just heard noises. We thought that it was just us being nerves about being in a new house, but things got worse the next night. Lisa, my wife, was getting ready to give Mollie her nightly bath when she notice bruises, showing up, on Mollie's arms and legs. What ever this thing is, it is becoming violent. It likes to throw things around, and you would hear screaming before it attacks one of us," he said as Naru sat up straighter.

Before Naru could ask his question, Roma shoved her question in. "Mollie, sweetheart, have you been having strange dreams or nightmares?" Roma asked as she leaned forward.

Mollie fell into sobs as she answered, "Nightmares! I've been having nothing but nightmares since we moved in!"

"What is your age little one?" Marcus asked her.

Sobbing, she answered, "I'm six years old, but I will be turning seven next month."

Startled, Roma looked at Marcus who nodded his agreement. "Mollie have you seen the bad thing?"

"Yes but I haven't seen a clear image of it yet. It just has been a huge shadow man." Mollie said as her mother gave her a hug.

Roma covered her mouth with her hand in thought. Naru stayed quiet as he starred at Roma. Marcus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

~_Marcus's and Roma's thought talk~_

_ "Roma what is it?" Marcus asked her._

_ Fear for the child arose up out of nowhere as she answered, "She is being feed on. Something evil is feeding on her. We have to help her; if she is shown a clear image of the evil creature, then it is to late to save her. She doesn't have much time left, before it kills her and eats her soul."_

_ "Okay. We will help them even if Naru declines the case, but that means we will probably be asked to leave the group afterward," Marcus sighed quietly._

_ Nodding, Roma simple said, "I know."_

_~End of conversation~_

Roma turned back to the family and stated, "Marcus and I will help you even if the team declines the case."

"Hey! You can't just go and say that. There is always a chance that Naru would agree to help them," Monk argued.

Roma let her gaze fall on to Monk as she replied, "I know but time is almost up, and they need more help than you would think."

"Really? What do you think it is then?" Naru asked as he leaned back into his chair.

Roma looked Naru straight in the eyes and stated, "It's a demon, and it is feeding on Mollie."

"What makes you think that?" Lin asked as he stopped writing his notes.

Marcus made a movement to speak, but Roma stopped him and answered the question herself. "Think about it for a second. Mollie's age is six years, going on seven soon. She is having nothing but nightmares every night. Look at her complexion. She is pale as death himself. She is seeing a shadowy figure that is getting clear every night. Her bruises, I bet, are mouth shaped. Above all of these facts, she is an innocent child, and her heart and soul is pure and white as snow. Demon for the most part eat the souls of children because they are pure, and the souls gives them power that they never dreamed of." Roma stated as she walked over to Mollie.

Kneeling in front of Mollie, Roma gently rolled up one of her sleeves to uncover oval shaped bruises that had darker bruises around the edges of the oval. The team gasped in shock. Eyes going wide, Naru quickly stated, "We will be taking this case. We will need a room to use as a base, and a few rooms to sleep in." The family nodded and gave Mai the information that they need, before they left.

"Roma, I want to talk to you in my office," Naru said as he got up and walked away.

Sighing, Roma got up as she said, "Here we go again..." Roma slowly made her way into Naru's office and closed the door behind her.

"Sit down Roma," Naru said as he took out his old black note book. "I want to know how you knew that she was being attacked by a demon."

Sighing, Roma looked Naru in the eye and simple stated, "I've seen it happened before. She was showing all the signs of being feed on. Therefore, it had to be a demon because ghost can't feed on person at all."

"If you seen it before, then how did you handle it before?" he asked her as he marked something down.

Shrinking into herself she barely whispered, "The priest didn't make it in time to save her."

"What do you mean the priest didn't save her in time, and who is this 'her'?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.

Nodding, she simply said, "She was my older sister, and she was killed by the demon before the priest could banish it to hell. Are we done talking?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss. You can leave, but be sure to be back here tomorrow morning at 6 am," he said as he logged onto his computer. After giving the team the time to meet in the morning, they went home to prepare for the next day.

_~Mai and Naru at Naru's apartment~_

_~Mai's Dream~_

_Mai was alone in the darkness once again. Turning around, Mai tried to see where she was; however, the darkness blocked the view of her surroundings. In the distance Mai could hear screams of pain and pleads for help. Tears trailed down her face as she covered her ears, trying to block out the noises. After what felt like a life time, the noise quickly stopped happening. Standing in front of her was an angel. The angel's lips moved, but she couldn't hear what the angel was saying._

_ "What! What are you trying to tell me?" Mai asked as she ran towards the angel._

_ Trying again the angel said, "Call..." was all that Mai could hear this time._

_ "What? Call what?" Mai asked as she ran towards the angel while she was reaching her and out. The angel reach its hand out as well trying to reach Mai's hand. Their figures barely brushed, before Mai snapped awake._

_~End of Mai's dream~_

Sitting straight up in bed, Mai could feel tears slowly trail down her checks. She rubbed her face trying to wipe the tears way, but they kept coming. The tears become sobs as Mai silently sobbed into her pillow.

Waking to the bed moving, Naru could tell that Mai was crying again. "What is it Mai? What did you dream this time?" he asked as he took her into her arms.

"A beautiful angel. The angel was trying to tell me something, but all I could hear was one word 'call'. Then we tried to grab each others hand, but as soon as touched hands I felt a great wave of sorrow fill the angel." she said as she snuggled closer to Naru.

Rubbing her head, he said, "It will be okay. We will get there and help those people, and we will protect the child from whatever it is. Just try to get some more sleep."

_~Next Morning~_

The team gathered around the van as they waited for Monk and John to arrive. Everyone was surprised by the way Roma and Marcus had came dressed. They were dressed in what looked like a bounty hunter would look like if they were after someone; however, they didn't have any guns or other weapons a hunter would use. They were dressed head to toe in black. Their pants was black cargo pants that look like every pocket had something in it. Roma's shirt was a black long sleeves turtle neck shirt that had a slit on each shoulder that allowed her skin to show. Marcus shirt was a simple black sleeveless tank top, that hugged his muscular body tightly.

Ayako worked up the courage to ask the question that was in everyone's mind. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked them.

Laughing, she turned to Marcus and said, "I guess they never been demon hunting." before turning to Ayako to answer her question. "Well, seeing as I am a Holy Vessel, I battle against demons. It gets very messy too, so we wear black to hide the blood stains that we get, and these cloths are very comfortable to wear." Roma finished saying as Monk and John walked up.

"Okay now that we are here let's get going," Naru said as they filed into the van.

_~two hours later~_

The van pulled onto a old dirt road, that would lead them to the house that they were to investigate and get ride of whatever was causing the family problems. The house was built roughly six miles from the main road, and it was hidden by a thick layer of trees. As the van rolled to a stop in front of the house, the team could see that the house was a old farm house. The white paint was chipped off or was peeling off. Some of the shingles had fallen off the roof to come to a rest on the ground. The house looked run down, but with a little work the house could shine once again. Off to the left of the house, in the middle of a field, stood a old barn, that looked like it too was falling apart.

Stepping out of the van, Marcus gave Roma hand out. "Are you okay?" he asked he kept her from clasping on to her knees.

"This house... this feeling... it's evil...pure evil" She whispered as she clasped fully. Marcus gently caught her and picked her up. Seeing that Roma had fainted, Monk helped Marcus to lay her down on one of the van's seats.

Naru came up to them and asked, "What did she say before she fainted?"

"She said that the house felt like it was pure evil," Marcus said as he covered her will a jacket that he found in the van.

Ayako came up worried and asked, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes she'll be fine in a few minutes. Sometimes when a demon's or a ghost's spiritual power is very powerful it over whelms her body and she faints. At that moment Roma groaned and slowly sat up.

Looking around at the worried faces, Roma said, "I'm okay, the spiritual power just over whelmed me a bit." The group nodded and turned as the family came out to greet them.

"Thank you for helping us!" The husband said as he lead them to the room that they would use as their base.

After looking at the base, the group unloaded the van and began to set up the equipment. They put a camera and a voice recorder in Mollie's room. They also put a camera in the parent's bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and the last camera would be placed in the old barn. Mai and Roma decided to go together to set up the camera. The barn, on a closer look, seemed to be older than the house. The wood was bare of paint, and it looked like it was carved on; however, the carvings was so old that they weren't able to figure out what they were. They decided to quickly set up the camera and get out of there.

Once all the equipment was set up, they paired off to go and do the readings of the rooms. Ayako and John had to cover the living room and the kitchen, Monk took the parents bedroom, Naru and Mai took the daughter's bed room, and Roma and Marcus was stuck with the old creepy barn. Each team went their assigned room or building and recorded the readings of each room. All the reading came back normal and was uneventful. The team gathered back in the base and waited for night time to arrive.

_~11:00pm~_

The clock struck 11:00 pm, nothing seemed to have happened. Mai was watching the screens of the monitors, looking for any thing that wouldn't normally happen. Mai was beginning to drift off to sleep, when a noise woke her up. Searching the screens, Mai's eyes fell on the door of the barn. It slowly swung open with a eerie creaking noise, coming from the rusty old hinges. Seeing what was happened, Mai called out as she pointed to the screen, "Guys you want to see this!" Once the door was completely open a eerie fog slowly crawled out of the barn. Each wisp of fog looked like claws reaching out for something. As the group was watching what was happening, a blood chilling scream assaulted their ears.

"Who's screaming!" Ayako cried as she covered her ears.

Roma sadly looked at the screen said, "the screaming is the voices of its victims that couldn't be saved in time. Their pain and suffering is forever replaying."

As fast as it happened, the noise stopped completely. The fog slowly disappeared back into the barn, and the door slowly closed its self. The group decided that it would be best to turn in for the night. Lin would be the first one to take the first base watching shift. They rest headed to the rooms which was assigned to them, one for the boys and one for the girls.

_~Mai's Dream~_

_ Mai was alone in the darkness once again. Turning around, Mai tried to see where she was; however, the darkness blocked the view of her surroundings. In the distance Mai could hear screams of pain and pleads for help. Tears trailed down her face as she covered her ears, trying to block out the noises. After what felt like a life time, the noise quickly stopped happening. Standing in front of her was an angel. For the first time since she first had the dream, she knew who the angel was._

_ Looking up at the face of the angel, Mai whisper, "You're...You're..." before Mai could finished what she was saying she woke up to a piercing scream._

_~End of Dream~_

Sitting straight up, Mai looked at the person that was screaming. The screaming was coming from Roma. She was curled up in a ball holding her shoulder. Before Mai could do anything, Marcus busted through the door followed by the rest of the group.

"Roma! Roma! What is it?" Marcus asked trying to look at her shoulder.

Her screams slowly faded as her body calmed itself enough to speak sleepily. "I saw it! I saw it!" Roma tiredly said as she slumped unconscious back into her bed.

"Oh Roma!" Marcus sighed as he tucked her back into her bed as he shook his head.

Monk looked at Marcus and asked, "What did she see?"

"There is no way of knowing," Marcus said standing up.

Looking at Roma, Ayako asked, "Why is there no way to know? Can't you just ask her when she wakes up?"

"No because she was sleep talking. Sleep taking, let alone screaming, in her sleep is something she hasn't done in years," Marcus replied as they left to go back to sleep.

Standing in the corner of the room, unnoticed by everyone stood a large shadow figure. Only features that could be made out was its two red glowing eyes, and its sharp teeth, that could be seen as a smile crawled across its face. "I've found something more delicious than a pure soul!" it laughed out in its malicious sounding voice. The monster slowly made its way out of the house and into the old creepy barn.


	3. C3: Disappearance

C3: Disappearance

The night passed without any more incidents, and the team the next morning gathered around the dining room table. No one spoke at first, but the silence did not last long. Clearing his throat, Naru turned his gaze to Roma who was sitting at the other end of the table. "So Roma, I want to ask you what your dream was about last night." Naru said as he brought out his black notebook and a pen.

Looking up from her coffee, Roma inquired, "Dream? What dream?"

Marcus placed his hand gently on her arm that was holding onto the cup. "You were screaming in your sleep, and then it turned into sleep talking. You said that you saw it. What was it that you saw?" Marcus asked gentle.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I did not dream last night let alone screamed in my sleep. I never made it to realm sleep because of the entity was pulsing with energy. Have you checked the tapes from last night yet?" Roma asked as she finished off her coffee. Getting up from the table, she went into the kitchen to make her another cup of coffee.

Naru waited for her to sit back down before answering, "No we haven't. I want you, Roma, to view the tapes and let me know what you find. The rest of you do the temperature readings and another walk through." With that, Naru got up from the table and left the room.

Hearing Roma sigh, Marcus turned towards her and said, "It'll be okay. I will make another pot of coffee and join you in the base."

Roma nodded and left the dining room. The base was empty when Roma entered it. Making her way to the screens, she sat down in one of the office chairs and set up the equipment that she would need to review the tapes. Knowing that Naru would want to know about Mollie's room first, she popped the tape into the VCR and turned up the volume. Roma fast-forward the tape to the time they went to bed.

~Tapes from the first night~

~Mollie's room~

The time was 11:00 pm and nothing was happening. 11 turned to 12 and 12 turn to 1 and before Roma knew it the time read two in the morning. Looking at the screen, Roma was startled by something zooming passed the camera. Quickly she rewound the video and watched it again. "Hey what was that?" Marcus asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know. It moved to fast to catch it." Roma said as she picked up the notebook sitting beside her. Writing down the time and what room it was, Roma rewind it again trying to make it out; however, neither Marcus nor Roma could figure it out. They watched the rest of the tape and towards the end of the first tape there was blood-chilling scream coming from a different room.

Startled by the scream, Roma looked at Marcus before asking, "What the heck was that?"

"That scream would be you screaming in your sleep. As we said, you were screaming in your sleep last night. Did you have a nightmare?" Marcus asked, as he looked her in the eyes.

Roma shook her head, as she answered, "I don't remember having any dreams last night."

~Parent's room~

Moving on to the tape of the parent's room, Roma and Marcus watched the video; however as the time went on, nothing seemed to happen. Nothing moved in front of the camera as it did in Mollie's room, and at the end of tape they heard Roma screaming again just like the other tape. Sighing, Roma popped out that tape and replaced it with another one.

~Kitchen & living room~

Marcus got up to refill Roma's and his coffee as Roma watched the tape of the living room. Putting it on the slowest fast forward mode, Roma watched the tape, trying to find out if something had happened. In no time, something shot across the camera and into the kitchen. Writing down the time and room, Roma switched the tape to the kitchen tape. As soon as she hit play, a shadowy figure darted across the kitchen and through the wall to the outside world. Roma wrote this down too and then made sure nothing else had happened before she switched to the last tape.

~The old barn~

Marcus finally came back to the base with their coffee. Allowing him time to get comfortable, Roma sipped her coffee before hitting play on the VCR. She fast-forwards past the part that they watched last night. The time slowly ticked by as nothing seemed to have happened. Fearing that they would not find anything on this tape, Roma shifted in her trying to get a closer look when a shadowy face popped in front of the camera, causing Roma to scream.

Jumping out way from the screen, seeing as she was almost touching it with her nose, she let out an ear piercing scream. "HOLY CHRIST! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" she screamed as she fell off her seat and on to the floor. Marcus stopped the video before he went to help her up. Once up, Roma could hear running footsteps coming their way.

"What happened?" Lin asked as he and Naru came through the door.

Roma pointed to the chairs causing them to sit down. She rewound the tape and hit play. They watched the rest of the tape with them. When the face popped up on the screen, Lin was the only one to jump; however, he was stupid enough to be close to the screen as Roma was. They watched the shadowy face back up a little bit. It smiled at them through the camera, revealing small, sharp teeth, and glares at them with its red glowing eyes. They watched it walk towards the middle of the barn before it looked back at them. The smile seemed to grow big as it spoke, in a snarling, malicious voice, "I found something better than a pure soul! I am so hungry... oh so hungry. Both... I'll have them both!" It laughed as it vanished without a trace.

~End of tapes~

'What did it mean by found something better than a pure soul? What could be better than a pure soul?' Naru asked himself as he radios the rest of the group to come back to the base.

Once everyone was there, Roma began to tell the team what her findings are. "Well something dark and fast moved across the camera in Mollie's room, but it was too fast to see what it was. There was nothing caught in the parent's bedroom. However, in the living room and kitchen a shadowy figure walked by both cameras before disappearing through a wall. The only audio for these rooms was my screaming, and before you can ask, I do not know what I dreamed about last night. Moving on, the camera in the barn picked up the shadow figure. It popped up out of nowhere, in front of the camera. If you heard a scream earlier, that was I. Okay back to what I was saying. The figure then walked to the middle of the barn and stated that it had found something better than a pure soul, and that it was hungry so it was going to have both of them."

"Since whatever this is declared that it wants to eat two people, no one is to go about alone. Mai stick with Lin and go see if you can sense anything. Monk stays with Ayako in the base. John I want you to go with Marcus to bless both the parent's room and Mollie's room. Roma you will come with me. I want to ask you a few questions." Naru said as he stood to leave. Roma sighed and grabbed a radio on the way out.

The two of them made their way out of the house and into the old barn. Turning around to face Roma, Naru demanded, "What did it mean that it found something better than a pure soul?"

"How should I know? It is not like I'm a walking book that has all the answers," Roma spat back.

Naru's eyes never broke contact as he continued to hound her. "Don't lie to me. I know you know something. I will ask one more time. What is better than a pure soul?"

"All I can think of is something holy, or someone with holy powers." Roma said as she rubbed her temples. She could feel the warning pains, that told her she is about to have one heck of a migraine, on its way.

Sighing, Naru said, "Like a Vessel?"

"A Vessel, a priestess, a monk, a seer... anyone who had been blessed by God with a power that can be used for good," Roma whispered out as the migraine became worse by the second.

Nodding, Naru simply said, "It could be anyone of us then."

"Yes. I need to lay down for a bit. It seems that I have a migraine from hell." Roma said as she turned to leave the barn.

~Mai & Lin in the living room~

"Mai do you sense anything?" Lin asked her as they walked into the living room.

Looking around the room, Mai stopped in the middle of the room before answering, "It feels odd." Mai could feel a mixture of sorrow, hungry, and lust, coming from the corner of the room.

"What do you mean odd? Is there something here with us?" Lin asked as he moved closer to Mai.

Nodding her head, she turned and looked in the corner of the room where she felt that the odd feelings were coming from. In the corner of the room, the shadowy figure stood quietly. At first look, it looked like a human shape shadow, but upon looking closer at it, Mai realized that it had red eyes and sharp teeth. Seeing the thing in the corner, Mai's mind flashed back to the demon that had attacked her in an earlier case. Fear breaking free from her control went rampaging through her mind.

Sensing her fear, Lin placed a hand on her shoulder and asked quietly, "What is it Mai?"

"It's here in the room with us. A demon... just like last time. Lin! IT IS ANOTHER DEMON! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mai scream out as the shadowy figure surged towards them.

Lin could feel that something dangerous was heading towards them. He quickly grabbed Mai's hand and ran for the front door. However, the pair was not fast enough to escape. There was a flash a red light, and a scream then the room was empty. Upon hearing Mai's screams, the group rushed in to find the room was empty. There was no Lin, and there was no Mai. The team splitting up into teams went searching for them.

~Monk's and John's search~

"We will take the upstairs and the attic." Monk said as the two of them rushed off upstairs. The first went into the little's girl's room, hoping to find anything that could lead them to where Mai and Lin were. Nothing was found, and the same with the parent's room. The bathroom, hall closet, and guess rooms were all empty as well. The only place left to look for was the attic. Heading back to the hall closet, they found a small door in the roof to the closet. Giving John a boosted up, Monk soon followed him. They decided to split the attic in half; each of them taking one half. Monk was searching his side, finding nothing there either, when John called for him to come over to look at something.

"What is this?" John asked as he pointed to something carved into the floor.

Moving a box that was covering some of it, Monk hiss at what he saw. "John we need to tell the others about this now!" Monk said as he swung down from the whole.

~Naru's and Ayako's search~

"Come on Ayako! We will search the ground floor and the basement. Marcus and Roma search the barn." Naru said as everyone went different ways. Fear was swallowing up Naru's mind as he thought to himself, 'I almost lost her in the last case. I do not want to lose her ever. I just confessed to her not to long ago. Why does this have to happen whenever something finally goes write for me? Mai hold on I'll find you one way or another.' The pair searched their area top to bottom, and then they did it again, making sure that they did not miss anything. However, no matter how hard they tried to find them, they could not find a single clue.

~Marcus' and Roma's search~

Roma and Marcus took off in a dead run towards the barn. Throwing open the barn door, they allowed sunlight to chase way the darkness within the barn. Splitting up, Roma went up to the loft, and Marcus searched the ground level. Roma carefully scaled the old ladder that lead up to the loft. To her amazement, there was still a lot of hay staked up there. She slowly and carefully walked around the loft looking for anything that would tell them something important. However, she turned up with nothing at all. She walked over to the ladder to find Marcus waiting for her.

"Did you find anything?" she called down to him.

Shaking his head, he answered, "No. How about you?"

"No nothing." She said as she started to go down the ladder. As she as just stepping on to the ladder, Roma felt like she was being watched. She looked up to find the shadowy figure face to face with her. A smile slowly crept across the entity's face. The demon back off a bit, before lunging at her. Screaming in fear, Roma launched herself backwards, trying to get away from it. Before Marcus could catch her, she landed on the ground beside him with a heavy thud. The fall from the loft had knocked Roma unconscious, and left a Marcus stunned.

~The search ends~

The rest of the team was waiting, in the base, to hear from Roma's team. However, their hopes were dashed when Marcus barging in, carrying a limp Roma, in his arms. "Did you find Mai and Lin?" Naru asked Marcus.

Shaking his head, Marcus answered, "No, I'm sorry," as he laid Roma down on the couch that was off to the side of the room.

"What happen to her?" Ayako asked as she checked Roma's vitals.

Shaking his head, Marcus replied, "I don't know. I was waiting for her to climb down from the loft, when I heard her scream and saw her fall. I was not fast enough to catch her. She hit the ground quite hard."

"Her heart beat is even, and she is breathing easily. I think she will be okay. We should put her to bed." Ayako said as Marcus gently lifted Roma up in his arms. Both Ayako and Marcus made their way to the room that Roma shared with the other girls. Marcus made sure that she was conformable before quietly leaving the room with Ayako. Once back with the rest of the group, they decided that the only way to get Mai and Lin back was to solve the case, and solve the case as fast as possible before someone was killed. The team did not want to sleep, but the team knew that they need their straight if they were face the entity in a fight.

~Night # 2~

~11:00 pm~

A slight chilly breeze drifted behind the shadowy figure as it made its way up the stairs and into the bedroom that held a sleeping Ayako, and a still unconscious Roma. A demonic smile crawled its way across its mouth, as it walked towards Roma. She had gotten away the first time because she fell backwards, but this time she would not be so lucky. Once it had reached her side, it knelt over her, and ran its tongue up the side of her face.

Roma's eyes snapped open as she turned her head towards the entity. Looking at it with eye that didn't belong to her, she spoke, "Who gave you permission to touch my vessel! You nothing but dirty sinful demon that feeds on nothing but children's souls, or someone who is blessed by God!" It was Roma's body that was talking, but the voice did not belong to her. The voice sound like a male's voice. The entity hissed at Roma as it backed off her.

Standing up, Roma spoke again, "I a child of God command you to tell me where you took God's children, Mai and Lin!"

"Ha! You are not fully in the vessel! You have no power over me yet!" The demon gleefully laughed. The laugh quickly cut off as the demon swung its arm in Roma's direction. It felt like someone was twisting her insides. Roma screamed in pain and fell to the floor. With another swing of its arm, the pain intensified, causing Roma's screams to become ear piercing. Her screaming finally work up Ayako, and brought the rest of the team running into the room. They entered the room to see Roma withering in pain as a shadowy figure stood over her.

Acting out of training, Marcus started to chant a prayer at the demon. "Put on the full armor of God so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes." Marcus said as he made the cross over Roma, who quit withering in pan. The demon back away from Roma as soon as it realized that he could not hurt her anymore.

Ayako planted her feet squarely on the ground before she started chanting, "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, zai, zen!" She made the signs as she chanted each word. As soon as the chant hit the demon, it screamed and disappeared through the wall.

"I'm starting to feel like I want to totally destroy that damn demon, or somehow pin it down and slowly poor holy water over it," Roma said as she stood up with the help of Marcus.


	4. C4: Calling on Angels

C4: Calling on Angels

~Same night Mai & Lin~

Opening her eyes, Mai saw a faint red glow glowing around her as she slowly came back to consciousness. Lifting her head up from her chest, she found that she was pinned to the wall. Panic started to over whelm her as she looked around the room hoping to figure out where she was. However, nothing looked like it did in the house. The area looked warped or twisted in a weird way. Looking to the wall across from her, she found Lin pinned as she was.

"Lin! Lin!" Mai cried out, trying to get free.

Lifting his head, he responded, "Mai! Are you okay?"

"Yes, how about you?" she asked as she stopped struggling.

"I'm okay. Is that thing in the room right now?" Lin asked, as he looked Mai in the eyes.

Mai only shook her head no. After she finished shaking her head, the temperature of the room seemed to grow cold. The cold bothered Mai a lot. She was dressed in a skirt that rested a few inches above her knees, and sleeveless shirt. It was too cold for her, and she knew it. Her body began to shake as it tried to stay warm, and she was starting to feel sleepy. Lin noticed that Mai was shaking, but couldn't do anything about it. Like Mai, he too was pinned to the wall.

"Mai, hang in there. I know it's cold but you need to keep awake." Lin said as he tried to get her focus on him.

Nodding, Mai answered, "I know, but I'm so cold. It's hard to stay awake." Mai's head started to drop to her chest again. When her chin hit her collarbone, she jerked back up. Her head dropped repeatedly. However, the last time it dropped Mai didn't have the strength to pull it up again.

"Mai! Mai! Keep awake Mai!" Lin called fearfully to her. However, Mai was unconscious by this point.

~The Team~

After the Marcus banged Roma's wounds, the team decided it would be best if they slept together in the same room. Lying back in Marcus's arms, Roma whispered to him, "I'm going to do a dream walk, okay."

"You were just attacked. I don't think that is a good idea. What if something happens again?" Marcus questionably whispered back.

Turning over to lay her head on his chest, she stated, "We're out of time. The demon when back to its den. It's most likely where Mai and Lin are, and now that it is hurt, it's most likely going to eat the soul of one of them."

"Okay, I will watch over you to make sure nothing happens. Just remember the rules." Marcus said as he hugged her closer.

Smiling at him, she replied, "I know. No telling them the angelic name or talking to them other than to tell them the message."

Marcus nodded his approval as Roma shifted to make herself comfortable. A small sigh slipped from Roma lips as she crossed over into the dream world.

_~Roma in the dream world~_

_ Roma quickly ran down the dark uneven path that wove through the equally dark and creepy woods. The Forest of Dreams was a place that Holy Vessels tried to avoid going because it was located in Hell. Roma quicken her pace as she heard something crashing into a tree directly behind her. All around the forest was these big balls of glowing white light. Looking around her, Roma spotted the path that she needs to take. She ran full force towards a white glowing ball of light. She charged right into the ball as she heard the creature behind her scream in anger._

_ Roma landed on a crystal pathway that lead to a house that looked like it was built in the late 80s or early 90s. She did not even pause to knock, but instead she charged into the house and up to the second floor where Mai and her spirit guide was talking when Mai disappeared._

~Mai and Lin~

Lin watched Mai continuously making sure that she kept breathing. After what seemed like hours, there was screams of pain as the demon appeared in the room with them. The noise started Mai in to consciousness. As Mai figured out what was screaming, she began to panic once again. The demon finally stopped screaming as it healed. The demon laughed when its eyes fell on Mai's fearful ones.

"Welcome to my realm!" The demon hissed in laughter. Slowly walking towards her, the smile on the demon's face grew wider and wider to the point that it was showing its sharp teeth. Mai struggled to get free again, but it still was no use. The demon stopped in front of her and lend towards her ear, and whispered, "Don't worry; I'm going have fun with you before I kill you." At these words, tears trickled down Mai's face to land on the cold floor below her.

The demon quickly grabbed her under her chin and forced her head to the side. Mai couldn't do anything but look at Lin. "Leave her alone!" Lin demanded as he began to struggle against his bindings. However, the demon took no notice of his demands and continued to play with Mai. The demon trailed its tongue up her neck and along her face, making Mai whimper in fear. The demon laughed again as it quickly pulled back from her, before it backed handed her across the face.

Mai's head snapped in the other direction as she screamed out in pain. The demon backed handed her again earning another scream of pain. Tears now were flowing forcefully down Mai's face as she hung her head. Mai could hear Lin calling out to her but it his voice sounded so far away. This time the blow came from below, causing her head to snap up and to the left, before falling back down to her chest. Drops of blood mixed with tears fell to the round from a small cut right below her right eye. Blackness consumed Mai as she spiraled into unconsciousness.

_~Mai's Dream~_

_ Mai was in the hallway, from before, again, but instead of her spirit guide, she found Roma waiting for her._

_ "Roma what are you doing here?" Mai asked confusingly._

_ Coming closer, Roma responded, "We don't have time for me to answer that. Right now, I'm here to tell you that all you have to do is call my name. Call it and I will find you no matter what."_

_ "So I just have to call out Roma, and you will come rescue us?" Mai asked._

_ Shaking her head, Roma answered, "No! You need to call out my true name. Call my true name and I will come."_

_ "But I don't know you true name!" Mai cried out._

_ Smiling, Roma took Mai in her arms and said, "Yes you do. Remember you called it out once a few years back when you were being attacked by that one demon. Hurry up and remember. Once you do remember call my name before it's too late," a smashing noise sounded from somewhere outside "I have to leave now, and you need to wake up no matter how bad it is where you are. Remember, just call my name and I will be there." Roma pushed Mai, causing her to wake up._

_~End of Mai's dream~_

"Mai! Mai! Mai can you hear me?" Mai could hear Lin calling worriedly to her.

Mai whimpered when she tried to mover her head up. Giving up on lifting her head, Mai croaked out, "L...Lin?"

"Yes Mai it's me. Come on Mai talk to me." Lin prompted Mai to response.

"I had one of those dreams again." Mai whispered.

Mai's whisper was almost too low for Lin to hear, but he did. "What did you dream?" he asked gently.

"Roma came to me and told me to just call her name and she will be here. However, the name isn't Roma. She has a different name, but I don't remember it." Mai said as she started to sob.

Lin looked sadly at Mai as he spoke. "Think about what it could be. Remember she is a Holy Vessel. So her name is probably angelic in nature."

"Angelic? For some reason when you said that, I felt like I knew an angel's name. What is the angel of protection?" Mai asked Lin; however, Lin couldn't answer because the demon chooses to walk in at that time.

Wiping blood from its chin, the demon giggly spoke, "Looks like my toys awake finally." The demon walked to stand in front of Mai once more.

As it raised its hand, Mai flinched away, earning a chuckle from the demon. Instead of hitting her in the face the demon, rip Mai's shirt from the bottom to right under her chest. Fear caused Mai's sobs to become even more frantic. The demon, however, enjoying the sobs of pain and fear continued. It took on of its claws and slowly drew it across Mai's stomach. The pain from the cut caused Mai's mind to flash back to a dream she had. _The angel stood in front of her and said, "Just call me Mic..."_ There was another sharp pain going across her stomach. The demon, having just feed, was in a mood for something more horrible. Something that would break her so fast. Then the demon thought of something so horrible that it made him smile. The demon raked its hand slowly down the outside of her thigh. Lin's pleads become more demanding when he saw what the demon was going to do. However, the demon gave it no thought as he ran his hand up and under her skirt.

"Please don't!" Mai begged as she sobbed even harder. As the clawed hand moved upwards, another memory popped in her head. _"Just call me Michael the protector," the angel said with a smile._

Lifting her head, she looked straight at the demon and tearful yelled, "MICHAEL!"

The demon reared back at the name of the Angel of Protection. The demon jerked its hand away as Mai's skin burn his hand, smiling Mai fainted.

~The team~

Roma shot straight up in bed when she felt the connect between Mai and her formed. "Marcus!" Roma said not trying to be quiet this time.

"What is it Roma?" Marcus asked as everyone sat up in their beds.

Turning to look at Naru, Roma said, "I've found Mai. She is in another realm, but I can get her back. However, I need to be in my Angelic form."

"What do you need to do to get into your Angelic form?" Naru asked as everyone got out of bed.

Looking at Marcus before she answered, "I need to do the Chant of Openings, and to get in the realm I have to be in the place that would be equivalent to both realms."

"Where is that?" John asked.

Standing up, Roma stated, "The old barn."

The team didn't seem shocked by this information; however, Naru demanded, "If you could have found them, then why did it you do it sooner?"

"I have rules to follow! She had to figure out it out on her own! I was only allowed to dream walk to her, and with that I was toeing the line there!" Roma shot back towards Naru.

Marcus gave Roma a hug as he explained what was wrong. "Please don't blame her. Dream walking is mentally and emotionally draining for her. She has trouble controlling her emotions for a few hours after she dream walks. Now let's get this plan in motion." Marcus said as he leads Roma out of the room. The team decided to have Roma to perform the Chant of Openings in the living room because it held the most room. John was asked to bless the room, and Monk and Ayako were asked to put up a barrier that kept out spirits that weren't invited.

Roma kneel down in the middle of the room, clasping her hands together, before she began to chant. _"Hear me O Lord! The bringer of peace. Protector of the weak. I freely open my body for your chosen angel. I freely lend my body to be used as his own. Your daughter, my Lord, is calling out for us. Please bless us with your protection and your wisdom. Thank you my Lord!"_ As Roma spoke the chant, a light seemed to come from her body. The only thing the group could do was to watch as Roma stood up and opened her arms wide. The glow became so intense that they couldn't see her at all. Slowly the light faded, allowing them to see someone that was similar to Roma but different. Standing there where was Roma use to be, was a woman that was wearing a flowing golden dress that tied around her neck, allowing her back to be expose. What were hard to miss were the two huge white wings that rose from her back. The wings were as wide as she was tall. Before they could ask about her wings, the wings disappeared, leaving only thin white lines going down her back.

Turning to the group, the person said in Roma's voice, "Behold Roma the Vessel of the archangel Michael the angel of protection." After she finished speaking, the team realized that it was still Roma, but now she was channeling the angel Michael.

"Okay, are you Roma or Michael?" Monk asked in awe.

A smile grew as Roma spoke. "I'm Michael but I am also Roma. Now where is my guardian?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"It would be me, sir." Marcus said as he gave a low bow.

Nodding approval, Roma said, "Marcus and I will go and fetch Mai and Lin. You guys are to stay here and wait. Before we get back, make sure the bedroom has barriers around it."

The team nodded as Roma and Marcus walked out of the house and headed towards the old barn. The pair opened the doors and walked into the barn. The air was crisped and cold. There was an eerie feeling coming from the center of the barn. They walked to the center of the room and waited. As the time struck 11 pm. A read eerie glow began to form a circle around the pair. As the light grew, the pair could see the shape that it was making. The shape was a circle and in the inner of the circle was a five-pointed star with demonic writing at each point of the star.

Smiling to herself, Roma held out a hand and a sword appeared out of thin air. The sword was thin but strong. It was the length of one and a half of one of her arms. The hilt was golden with a blue stone at the bottom of the hilt. The metal shined with a dull bluish white light, and on the metal part of the sword, it was written, 'and they will know that I am their Lord'. The swords name was known as God's wrath. Behind Roma, Marcus and produced his own sword. It resembled Roma's but instead of a gold hilt, it had a black hilt, and instead of a blue stone, he had a green stone. The metal of the sword did glow like that of Roma's, and written on the metal was, 'the innocent will sing praise in his name'. His sword was known as the Song of the Innocent. Roma raised her sword and struck the center of the pentagram.

Once her sword hit the ground, the pair disappeared, and reappeared in front of Mai and Lin. "Hi ya!" Roma said as she looked at Mai.

Mai lifted her head and smile as she spoke, "I knew that you would come."

"Of course, all you have to do is just call my name, and I will come. Now how about we get you guys out of here." Roma said as she released Mai from her bonds. Marcus did the same for Lin too. After being released, Lin rushed to Mai's side as she slide to the floor.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Lin said as he hugged her.

Nodding, Mai hugged him back. Looking at Roma, Mai asked, "Where is Naru?"

"Sweet child, he is waiting for you to come back." Roma answered before she spun around to face the demon that appeared.

In the doorway was the demon, it starred at the group with red angry eyes. "How dare you Archangel Michael!"

"Oh I dare! I dare! Marcus take Lin and Mai back to the other realm." Roma said as she moved to stand between the demon and the others. Nodding, Marcus tapped the ground with is sword before they disappeared the others.

Growling, the demon screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FOOD!"

"You won't be feeding on them anymore, nor will you ever feed on anyone either." Roma responded as she lunged at the demon.

Her sword encountered nothing but air. The demon had dodged her sword as she swung the sword. Pain shot through her lower abdomen and Roma briefly looked down to see how bad it was. The damage was bad, but not bad enough to keep her from killing the demon. She didn't stop her attack. Charging the demon again, Roma this time met its left shoulder. Slicing to the left with its right hand, the demon slashed open Roma's right thigh, allowing blood to spill out onto the floor. Screaming in pain, Roma pulled her sword out of the demon and stabbed it in the stomach. The demon screamed as he backed handed her away from him, before he ran away. Stumbling as she stood up, Roma tapped her sword on the ground before she too disappeared back to her own realm. As soon as she returned, the archangel left his vessel as she fell to the ground in a faint. The angel disappeared and reappeared in the house told the team to go to the barn to help Roma. After telling them, the angel blessed them and disappeared.

The team rushed to the barn to find Marcus holding Roma's limp body, and next to them Mai and Lin was kneeling. Naru rushed to Mai's side and scooped her up in a hug.

"Mai I thought I lost you again like... like the time where a demon was after you. Don't ever do that again okay. Don't scare me like that." Naru said as he gently kissed her.

"Ayako, do you have a medical kit?" Marcus asked as he stood up with Roma in his arms. Roma was unconscious and pale in his arms. Blood was still dripping from both of her wounds.

Nodding the group made their way back to the house and into the blessed rooms that John and the monk had prepared. Lin shoved everything that was on the dining room table, and pulled the chairs out of the way as well. "John go get as many towels as you can carry. Marcus go boiler some water. Naru, Monk, Lin get out! Mai I'll need you to say and help me okay. After we're done helping Roma, we'll get you all patched up." Ayako said as she came into the room with the medical kit. Everyone left to do as she said to. Ayako, working fast, made quick work of Roma's wounds. In the end, it took over fifty stitches all together to close Roma's wounds, but it looks like luck was in her favor. The wounds wasn't as deep as they first thought. Mai's wounds were small and only required a big Band-Aid over it.

Once Ayako, with Mai's help, got Roma into fresh clean cloths, Ayako ordered Marcus to put Roma into the parent's bedroom so that way she wouldn't be woken up by the others walking in and out of the other room, and ordered Marcus to sit with her for a bit. However, she didn't have to tell him to because he was going to do it anyway. Ayako also ordered Mai to rest in the base, so that they could watch her and still work.

~Night #3~

_~Mai's Dream~_

_ Mai was standing in a field that looked like it seen as battle not too long ago. However, she wasn't standing there alone, with her was her spirit guide as well as Roma. Mai looked at her and asked, "Why are you in my dreams?"_

_ "Don't ask her any question. Just watch and learn." The spirit guide said as they huddled closer together._

_ Everything seemed to stop moving. As Mai, watch time rewound itself back to the begging of the battle. Their point of view changed suddenly. Mai was floating in the air above the field. Looking down, Mai could see that there was a circle of fire, and in the middle of the circle was a pentagram with demonic markings. Off in the distance, Mai could see a woman running towards the circle. However, before the woman could reach the circle, the ground suddenly caved in and hundreds of demons escaped the pits of Hell. The clouds in the sky disappeared to reveal a small amount of angels dressed for battle. The woman on the ground screamed a command at the group of angels, and the battle broke out._

_ Mai could hear the woman chanting as she jumped into the pit of hell. "No!"_

_~End of Dream~_

Mai sat straight up on the couch that she had fallen asleep on in the base. Her scream died on her lips when Naru sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Mai what did you dream?" Naru asked as he took her hands in his.

"A battle between angels and demons. Roma! She jumped into a hole while she was chanting in a strange language." Mai said quietly.

Nodding, Naru patted her on her head as he told her, "It'll be okay. Go back to sleep okay. Try and rest."

"Naru.." Mai whispered.

"Yes Mai what is it?" he asked as he tucked her in.

Smiling, she said, " I love you."

"I love you too. Try to get some sleep okay." He told her as he kissed her goodnight.

The night went on and on. Throughout the night, they could hear the demon screaming in rage. The night was going to be a sleepless night for most of the team. Roma was still unconscious; however, her body was healing faster than what should be possible, even for a Vessel. Marcus knew this was going to happen if she got hurt. He had to make sure that her secret wouldn't be found out. If her secret got out, then they would have to disappear again, leaving the team without someone who could physically go head-to-head with a demon and win. Marcus had decided that he would claim that speed healing was a neat side effect to being a Vessel. The night went on in silence, and in darkness. After a few hours, Marcus could see the beginnings of a sunrise. Smiling at Roma's peaceful face, Marcus gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room.


	5. Attention!

**Attention!**

**Do to the heavy amount of papers due these last two week, I haven't been able to up date any of my works. I'm sorry, I will try to have an update by this weekend. However, depending on how my eye doctor's appointment goes, it may be next weekend that I get to update anything. I promises do try my hardest to get something up. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
